tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon44 as "Shawn" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
12:38 Cartoon44_ 20d1e4ed@gateway/web/freenode/ip.32.209.228.237 has joined #documentary 12:38 <@Kgman04> Hi, Cartoon44. Thanks for trying out again. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 12:39 Hello, today I'll be trying out for Shawn. I don't have much interest in trying for Rodney, so if it's alright, I'd like to go for Shawn. 12:40 <@Kgman04> Okay, no problem! Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 12:40 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 12:41 I will mostly be pertaining to his original character, though I may put more emphasis on his more resilient qualities. 12:41 <@Kgman04> Got it. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 12:42 I'm not quite sure, though if I had to pick, I did enjoy the relationship between Jasmine and Shawn, so it would be nice to reestablish them together. 12:43 Cody13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #documentary 12:43 <@Kgman04> Understood. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Shawn and your partner for this scene is Cody. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 12:43 Before we begin, 12:43 I did actually make an audition tape in case it helps. 12:44 <@TDIFan13> That does help! You didn't have to but thank you so much. 12:44 <@TDIFan13> Just link it and we can get the scene started. 12:44 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ACartoon44/Shawn_Audition_Tape 12:44 Sure! 12:44 It wasn't a problem. 12:44 Cartoon44_ has changed nick to Shawn10 12:45 * Cody13 walks over to Shawn and notices some rope hanging from his belt. 12:45 Heh. 12:45 Whatcha got there, uh, rope? 12:45 Yeah, you got a problem with it? It could save your life, you know. 12:45 From what? 12:45 Quicksand, mud, or maybe... a zombie attack? 12:46 I've definitely dealt with quicksand before, but zombies? 12:46 You always gotta stay prepared! Rule number one of survival! 12:46 Hey dude. 12:46 Can I ask you something? 12:46 Yeah? 12:47 You're always so focused on surviving and... I don't know, sleeping up in trees... 12:47 How were you lucky enough to score someone like Jasmine? 12:47 I mean, the Codemeister KNOWS how to pick up girls, heh heh... 12:47 But some advice wouldn't hurt. 12:47 For one thing, she APPRECIATES my genuine survival skills, especially in the case of a zombie occasion. 12:48 You want some advice? Expect the unexpect the unexpected, my friend. 12:48 Thanks? 12:49 Here, as a token, take my rope. You can thank me later. 12:49 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 12:49 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks so much for auditioning again and enjoy your week! 12:49 Shawn10 has changed nick to Cartoon44 12:50 Thank you for letting me audition again in the first place! I'll stay tuned for the results!! 12:51 Cartoon44 20d1e4ed@gateway/web/freenode/ip.32.209.228.237 has left #documentary [] Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions